A fluid pressure brake apparatus that performs braking using fluid pressure such as oil pressure or air pressure is conventionally employed in a vehicle such as a railway vehicle.
JP08-226471A discloses a caliper brake apparatus for a railway vehicle including an anchor pin that supports a brake block to be capable of advancing and retreating, a rod that penetrates the anchor pin, and a spring that biases the rod in a return direction of the brake block.